


Game of Survival

by Ironwingedhawk



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Black Panther (2018), Iron Fist (TV), Luke Cage (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dragons and Shit, F/M, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Phil Coulson is Skye's Father
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-01-16 03:45:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12334869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironwingedhawk/pseuds/Ironwingedhawk
Summary: And sometimes, it's all about the journey...





	1. Chapter 1

"Danny!” Heather's voice echoed through the halls of Cilia Castle.

Danny looked up from where he was sitting by the window. Outside the sea was wild, waves crashing against the shore over and over again. As a kid, this had scared Danny. He preferred his family’s smaller keeps a bit away from the wild coast, in the middle of green valleys or atop of snowy glaciers. Over the years, he had learned to appreciate the huge fortress in their kingdom's capitol. The building sitting atop of the partially snow covered sharp stone formation felt more and more like a safe haven. It was still a welcome surprise that he and his family would leave for a journey today. The islands that belonged to their empire were largely spread in front of the mainland's coast. Except a few smaller ones, they were all bitterly cold through the whole year. Despite the stony and desolate landscape, the kingdom was quite rich. Their people had mastered the art of ship building. The people of Kunlundon were good fishermen and had valuable metals and minerals in their mines. Besides that, the mountains and shores allowed them to farm and harvest salt and rare herbs they could sell at high profits.

"Danny!” his father shouted, a lot firmer than his mother had sounded earlier.

"I'm coming, Mother!”

He grabbed some of his belongings their servants and maids hadn't already put aboard of the ship, a hood made of fox fur, a small book and a small set of daggers. Danny knew that his parents wouldn't like him taking the last thing on this list with him. If they could have it their way, he should have never learned any form of the arts of war. He was their only child and the only heir to the throne, but a young prince was required to learn, in case he actually had to fight in battle one day.

The daggers he could hide within his fists were basically the only kind of weaponry he had managed to master. It wasn't much, he knew that, but fighting in close combat had always been his strength during his training with their highest knight, The Thunderer. And if he was being honest, Danny had always enjoyed the fights during the training, it had been fun and he had felt somehow... different from just sitting around in the castle, a feeling similar to whenever he was out with his horse in the mountains.

Danny sighed and took a last look around the room to see if he had left anything important behind, but his chamber was as clean as always. The fur on his bed not really straight, the heavy wooden table filled with empty glasses and a few books. As much as Danny was saturated by the cold and desolation of his home, it was still exactly that. The rough grey stones, the castle was built of was his home, and he loved his kingdom passionately. He loved the people, most of them simple fishermen or miners, who were always honest and distant, yet optimistic despite the temperatures and their working conditions.

"Danny!” his father again.

Danny hid his daggers under his cloak and opened the heavy wooden door. The second Danny left his chamber, he could hear the heavy steps of Luke, who had waited besides his door like he always did. Luke was his knight. A big and strong man, skilled with the sword as well as with his words. Luke had been there his whole life, or at least as long as Danny could remember. As it was tradition in their family, Danny's parents had picked a young boy to be trained as their son's personal guard. It was a unique practice for Kunlundon but it was believed to bring the most loyal and skilled warriors to protect the young royals. 

  
Luke was the son of a cleric and one of the few female farmers or farmers in general. He had grown up on Harlmington, one of the warmer islands of their kingdom. When his parents heard about the birth of a young prince in Byford, they immediately sent him to the capitol to prove himself worthy of being a knight. Danny had been an infant back then, and Luke was just twelve, one of the younger children. After Luke had finished his training, he hadn't left Danny's side. It was required for a knight who had sworn to protect his liege. 

"You are late again."

"I know, I know,” Danny handed him his book to store it away underneath his hood, "In case you get bored on the ship."

  
Luckily, Luke had accompanied Danny during his few lessons with his teacher in addition to learning from his father at home so that he could read and write as well as royals could.

"It is not your job to serve me with entertainment."

Danny shrugged as he walked next to Luke along the long hallway. Next to him a few servants and maids stopped to bow down and he gave them a kind smile. 

"Have you ever been to Asgard?” Danny asked.

"Have you ever been?"

"No."

"See."

Danny smiled as Luke opened the door leading to the throne room for him.

Inside of the large two-story hall Danny's family was waiting along with Lord Meachum and his two children, Ward and Joy. They were some of the highest-ranking officers of the kingdom and were tasked with taking over the business of the family while they were visiting the rulers of the four kingdoms they were connected with via the Ironchaste-peace treaty. As always, Danny's parents were dressed in simple travelling robes with fur and some armor elements. The Meachums were dressed in finer robes that looked more like the dresses of people from the mainland. These were often used for governing business and festivities

"You are late, Daniel."

"I know, father."

"You know that reliability is an important trait for a king."

Danny looked down at the ground, "Yes, I know."

"Which is why he's still a kid,” Danny's mother smiled kindly and took Danny's hand.

Wendell sighed and looked out of the big windows, "We need to leave now. Harold, I apologize for my son's impoliteness."

Danny had to stop himself from rolling his eyes. Yes, he had been late but it couldn't have been much more than mere minutes.

"So, here is the key to the chambers, the maids will answer any question you may have, and don't start a war while we are visiting our allies.” Danny's Dad gave Harold a gentle pat on the shoulder.

Danny had known Harold and the Meachum family his whole life. Harold grew up with his father, he was a clever and kind man, Danny appreciated him for that. It was a rare trait among lords and ladies.

"We will take good care,” Harold smiled kindly.

"I'm sure of that,” his father shook every Meachum's hand before he gestured for his family to follow him.

"And Wendell, save travels."

Danny's father turned around and smiled kindly before he took Heathers hand and stepped out of the throne hall. From there, a steep path led down over rocky stairs. When the weather was really bad and the stairs were slippery or frozen, it was actually impossible to enter or leave the castle. When Danny's great-great-great grandfather had been under attack in the middle of the winter, this was actually how the royal family had defended themselves from the enemy soldier. They had poured water down the stairs, making it impossible to climb up. The rough and strong wind coming from the ocean had snuffed out every flame to melt it. Every burning arrow the enemies had fired was extinguished once it hit the ground somewhere far astray.

  
Right now, the stairs could be descended easily. As always, some knights and guards walked ahead, followed by the king and the queen hand in hand. Then there was Luke as Danny's protection in front of him. After Danny walked, the servants who would journey with them and the crew of the ship. They weren't a big group, twenty people, maybe.

The way to the ship led through the heart of the town of Byford. It was the oldest town of the kingdom of Kunlundon and its capitol. It lay in a bay that was hard to navigate in for most foreign ships. With the hills rising behind the settlement and the dangerous cliffs and small islands on the seaside, it was well protected from attacks. Most of the townsfolk were fishermen, members of the royal navy, traders or manufacturers. The miners usually lived in smaller towns in the mountains. Byford was rich, which made it a fairly happy place despite the freezing temperatures. In the core of the town, there was always music being played in some tavern or bar and the air always smelled like delicious food.

On the big marketplace in the harbor district, traders sold their exotic goods and rare spices alongside the local fishermen who presented their catch of the day. People waved the green and yellow dragon banner of the House Rand with pride as Danny and his family walked by. He wasn't an idiot. Danny knew that they weren't that popular everywhere in their kingdom. The poorer people were, the more unsatisfied they were with their rulers, but he considered his parents to be doing much for the people in need. For example, they did their best to have people being taught how to swim. Almost every citizen of Kunlundon would ride on a boat at some point in his life and while their navigators knew the dangerous coastline well enough, it wasn't unheard of for ships to sink out there. The ability to swim didn't really help that much in the ice cold and stormy sea, but sometimes it could be enough to hold on to a piece of wood until a boat came by.

  
Today, the life in the town was put on hold. People had taken a day off to watch the royal family walk through the alleys and streets. Some merchants had taken the opportunity to sell food out of their houses’ windows to the curious visitors.

Slowly, the group neared the docks. In front of them, the Seawolf looked as beautiful as always. Even if he was being completely objective, the royal yacht was the most beautiful ship Danny had ever seen. Almost every visible piece of wood was decorated with carvings, some of them telling stories and folklore from the history of the kingdom. At the bow was giant wooden dragon figure. The sail with their houses emblem on it was shining in the bright sunlight, dipping everything in a lime green light.

"It's always beautiful, isn't it?” Danny whispered quiet enough that only Luke could hear it.

"Yes."

One by one, the small group walked aboard. As it was usual for the royals, they vanished in their quarters aboard first. Danny's chamber was every bit as beautifully decorated as the outside of his ship. Fine wooden furniture, golden garments, and red silk on the chairs.

  
Different from the castles however, the royal chambers aboard of their fleet had a bed more. On land, guards took shifts outside of the families’ bedrooms doors at night, here where only few guards were taken along for the journey, the knight slept in the same room as his liege to guarantee safety in case of an ambush. The Rand family had established this safety measure after an aunt of Danny’s had been stabbed by a crew member as a child.  
Danny didn't really mind that. Luke had always been at his side and it was nice to have someone to talk to during the travels.

  
Once the knight closed the door behind them, Danny reached under his own robe and pulled out the daggers, placing them on the nightstand.

"You took them with you."

"Of course I did."

"You know that you father doesn't like you toying around with them."

Danny shrugged, "You serve me and not my parents and besides... I'm not toying with them, they are weapons. I'm not a child anymore, Luke."

"I know... not anymore,” he looked at Danny, "Don't you trust me to protect you?  

"I... I do and you know that. But I want to be able to protect myself as well."

Luke sighed and sat down on his bed, "I'll never get you."

Laughing softly, Danny lay back down and listened to the crew working on the deck. 

He could hear the crew walking on the wooden planks and he could hear the cargo being brought aboard. If he listened really carefully, he could hear his parents talk about something next door over the sound of Luke laying down in his own bed.

Eventually, the ship started to move as they left the harbor, and shortly after that, Danny fell asleep, being soothed by the sound and movements of the waves.

 

* * *

 

 

The dinner aboard the Seawolf was as exquisite as those in the palace. Danny, his parents, and Luke were assembled with some other knights around a large, heavy wooden table. The cook served goose, fish and some local roots along with fine wine and beer. It reminded Danny of some of the festivities in their winter castle on Hell’s shore, a fairly warm island. It had been a good time, he an Joy would jump around the halls and play with wooden swords. Something had changed in their relationship ever since that time. Sometimes Danny wished he could go back.

"What do you say, Danny?” Wendell asked and Danny was back aboard.

"Huh?"

"About Wakanda distancing itself from the other kingdoms,” Luke smiled kindly.

Wendell frowned, "Daniel, you're not a kid anymore, those are the kinds of conversations you have to follow."

"Not to be disrespectful, your highness, but this is dinner talk among family and no conversation with foreign royals. I think he is allowed to let his mind wander from time to time,” Luke interrupted before Danny could say anything.

 _"Thank you,”_ Danny hoped that his whisper had been loud enough for Luke to hear.

 "Lucas, you don't have to protect my son from his own father."

Luke cleared his throat, "I know, your majesty. I just wanted to defend the man I've sworn to protect from any kind of harm and not just the sort that can be caused by swords and arrows."

"It's... it's okay. And I don't like Wakanda breaking down some of their ties to their neighbors and us, but it is better that way than through war, and that statement isn't entirely true either, since they have strengthened their ties to Asgard and Avengerium recently."

Heather smiled softly, "See, Wendell, our son is following the political events in our neighboring kingdoms."

Danny gave his mother a thankful smile.

"You know that we were thinking about marrying you to princess Shuri of Wakanda but that confirms our suspicions that they're not interested."

Couldn't they let this topic go for once? Ever since he had been ten years old his parents were talking about who they could marry him to. Maybe even for a longer time, but that was when Danny had first overheard their conversations. Princess Shuri was one of three female princesses in their bordering kingdoms. Princess Daisy of Zephyria and Princess Crystalia of the House Amaquelin being the others. It had been clear for a long time that Shuri and Crystalia were practically out of the running. Their respective kingdoms valued isolation. Princess Daisy, in the meantime, was promised to another man. Danny wasn't really upset about this, if he was being honest. He had never really cared about those women. It was a strange thought to spend the rest of his life by the side of someone he had never really known before, so a simple, "Oh,” was the best he could offer his Dad.

"There are plenty of rich woman with a lot of influence, though,” his Mom tried to soothe Danny although it wasn't really necessary.

He wasn't a good liar, but Danny tried his best to act relieved at that.

"And maybe Princess Shuri will change her mind when we visit her in Wakanda,” Wendell winked.

Slightly ashamed, Danny looked down on the wooden floor. This was his father, he could be really strict and angry one moment and a perfect joking dad immediately after that. Some days, when the stress was too much, his dad had screamed at Danny even as a little child. Whenever his mother wasn't there, Luke pulled Danny aside and hid him behind his back. Danny had never seen the look on Luke's face in these moments, but he had seen his father’s reaction. As if something had snapped inside of him, he apologized and his typical smile returned. His dad was a good man, he knew that, but he could be angry from time to time and he took his son's and his kingdom's future very seriously. Sadly, sometimes, there was a bit of a rivalry between the two, and Wendell didn't always choose his son.

  
Danny wasn't mad about that, his father loved his people and so did he. The wellbeing of so many should validate him getting the shorter end of the stick. 

"When do you think we will get there?” Danny changed the topic from his future-maybe-wife to something less personal.

"The captain said that we will be there tomorrow noon, but you know the sea, son."

"She is a moody lady,” Danny and his father said, using their kingdom’s most used saying in unison.

Danny's mom laughed, "See, that's how I like my two men, laughing and being happy together."

Wendell smiled softly as he took his wife's hand over the table and gave her a kiss. 

"That's how I like you, too."

"Being happy together?” Luke asked.

"Not being mad at me."

Luke grinned and something about his smile made Danny do the same, as it had always been. Luke's smile was beautiful and contagious. Just as staring straight into the sun forced you to close your eyes, looking at Luke's smile forced the corners of your lips to go up. It was good to have a man like this by your side, someone who could brighten even your worst days.

Danny smiled softly at the warmth of the moment. His parents being happy, Luke being here by his side, the good food and wine and the gentle waves of the ocean rocking their ship as the sun was setting outside.


	2. Chapter 2

It was Luke's scream that woke Danny that night. The last thing of last night he remembered was the salty breeze of the sea aboard the Seawolf, then the warmth of the cabin and his bed, and the soft breathing of Luke, who’d fallen asleep earlier than him.

Now Luke was leaning over him gripping his upper arms tightly and screaming something he was too tired to understand.

It needed a few shakes and blinking before Danny was ready to register what Luke was saying.

"Pirates... something... the Hand... something... raid."

Wait. The Hand? Danny had known that name before. Ruthless pirates and bandits. Because of their many islands and merchants, his kingdom was their favorite target. Many cargo ships and small inhabited islands had been raided by the bloodthirsty pirates. On their hunt for money and goods, they didn't hesitate to kill. Even though Kunlundon’s navy was well equipped and skilled, the Hand was usually gone by the time help arrived. The houses of the villages were already burning and the ships were sailing aimlessly without a single member of the crew left.

"What?" He was finally fully awake now, and he could hear the screams of a fight above them.

"The Hand is raiding us! I jammed the door to hold them off for now but we need to find a way out of here!"

"What?! How? What about my parents?!"

Luke stopped shuffling through their belongings to look at Danny. There was something wrong. Luke could see it in the way he hesitated before he answered, "They'll find a way."

"Luke."

Wordlessly Luke handed Danny his daggers. Danny weighed the weapons in his hands, the steel cold against his skin. Danny sighed, he had never used his weapons against actual human beings. In training he had fought against humans but he had used mere sticks instead of his deadly daggers. He wasn't sure if he was really capable of taking lives, but these thoughts couldn't distract him from Luke dodging his questions.

"Luke. What about my parents?"

"I was woken up by their screams, Danny."

"No!" Danny could feel his breath hitching.

"Hey," Luke kneeled down in front of Danny and gently held his cheeks in both of his hands "Hey, focus. The raid is not aiming for any goods aboard at least, I don’t think so. They went to your parent’s room first, then I jammed the door, and they tried to open it. It must have alarmed members of the crew, which is why we have time."

"I... I..."

"Danny, they want to kill you."

Danny blinked a few times to focus as Luke had ordered and to blink his tears away "I... I what do we do?"

"There's only one way." Luke pointed his head towards the wall of the cabin.

"There's the ocean."

"Yeah we have to find a way to break the wall and then jump."

Danny looked back down at his daggers, "It's stormy and cold. I don't think we can make it."

"I like our chances better than against the Hand."

He had a point. Even with Luke's and his skills they wouldn't stand a chance against the brutal pirates. And even if they managed to defeat some of them they would most likely set the ship ablaze then.

"Well the hardest task will be to tear down the wall."

Danny sighed, "Yeah our ships are the best."

"Never thought that I would be sad about that."

"Yes."

"But we have to try." Luke sighed as he slammed his fist against the bare wood.

"I don't think this will work."

Another punch and Danny had to flinch at the sound of Luke's knuckles against the hard surface.

"Luke."

"I can't fail you. I've sworn to protect you and I won't let anything happen to you on my watch." Danny had never heard Luke this desperate.

Danny bit his lip and looked down at the floor, "Then let me help you."

Luke stopped his desperate struggle to look at him. Danny gave him a reassuring smile and got up from his bed, "Let's try to slam against the wall together okay?"

"On three?"

"Yes."

"One."

"Two."

"Three."

The only thing they archived was an aching pain in the shoulder and a slight shake of the ship.

At the same time, the two men looked around the room for something heavy they could use as a battering ram. There was the furniture that was just wood as well, but nowhere as solid as the Seawolf. The wood would just shatter without doing much damage. What they needed was something solid. Maybe iron?

"Maybe the chest?" Danny suggested. The heavy wooden piece of furniture had at least some iron garments and decorations. 

"I don't think it will work."

"We can try." Danny tilted his head.

Luke sighed, "I need your help then."

Danny nodded and lifted one side of the chest while Luke took care of the other side.

They managed to bang the chest against the wall three times before Danny had to let go. He wasn't particularly strong, and the chest probably weighed as much as him. Luke was still holding on to the furniture when Danny met his eyes. He expected to see some kind of disappointment, instead he saw sympathy and a gentle smile.

"It's okay."

He let go of the handle and the chest dropped to the floor.

"We didn't even dent it." Danny whispered quietly. {silently indicates NO sound}

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault."

A scream came from above them and Danny flinched.

"I have one more idea," Luke whispered.

"Good. What?"

"I don't think you're going to like it, though."

"Why?"

"I want to burn the wall down." Luke pulled his flint stones from his pocket and lit a candle.

That sounded dangerous. "What if my parents are still--?" his voice broke.

"That's your concern? Not that we could burn?"

"We would either way."

Luke put a hand on his arm, "Same with your parents."

Danny could feel the tears burning in his eyes again "But maybe..."

Squeezing a little, Luke smiled kindly, "I'll follow your orders." He raised the candle.

"Do it."

Luke held the candle against the wood. Slowly the fire spread across the wall. Instinctively, Luke pushed Danny back against the other side of the room. Despite his body in front of his own Danny could feel the almost unbearable heat of the flames. Luke started to cough a few seconds before the smoke reached Danny.

  
Luke grabbed Danny by his shirt and dragged him in front of his body, "Jump!" he managed to say between two coughs.

Behind them, Danny could hear the pirates banging at the door. They must have caught on to what they were doing down there.

"Danny, jump!"

"I...I..." Danny wasn't afraid of the sea or of heights but suddenly he felt as if he had frozen in place. His parents were here… had been here. Whatever. Luke was still here. The Seawolf was a part of his life and they had just set it ablaze.

"Danny! I'll be right behind you!"

He couldn't move. He was incapable. He was breathing more and more smoke in, but he couldn't move.

Suddenly there was a hand on his back. Luke. A push. Then Danny could feel that his pants caught fire. But before the information  _fully_  reached his brain he was sinking into ice cold water.

Swim!

Swim!

Danny, swim!

He could swim. He was a decent swimmer, but it was so cold, and he wasn't sure where was up and where was down. Shit. Shit. Shit.

Everything was dark, everything looked the same. He realized he’d swallowed gallons of water already.

There was a splash above him... Luke?!

Even more darkness than before, and Danny's eyes fell shut.

 

 

For the second time in a very short span of time, Danny woke up to Luke leaning over him.

"Thank God."

"Luuuke." he whispered weakly coughing out sea water.

Danny felt Luke's hands gently touching his cheeks. He felt weak and exhausted. The cold water made his whole body shiver and flinch and he was still so damn tired from being unconscious.

  
Slowly his other senses came back to him. Luke was towering above him, the air smelt like home. Salty and like seaweed and fish. But different from home it was warm. Danny could feel the sun on his skin and clothes. Also, he wasn't lying on a cold stony shore but on warm and fine sand.

"Where are we?"

Luke looked around and smiled softly, "From what I would say Wakanda."

"Wait? How do you know?"

"Judging by the route and climate," he shrugged "Are you okay?"

"What happened?" The day was already dawning. Last Danny remembered it had been night.

"We swam a bit."

"We? A bit?"

"I took you with me. And it was quite a distance."

"Thank you."

Luke shrugged "It's my job."

"But you didn't have to do this I mean... You didn't."

"I will never let anything happen to you."

"I... I know."

Luke looked down at him, "Can you walk already?"

Danny didn't respond, but tried to lift himself up from the ground instead. It didn't work the way he had expected it to. His arms were shaky and his legs too weak to get up on their own. Luke seemed to realize that, and wrapped Danny's arm around his shoulder. Doing that, Danny realized that Luke was already dry now. They must have been out of the water for a bit. The sun here was strong, yes, but not strong enough to dry soaking wet clothes almost completely dry. But the warmth was comfortable. Luke's arm pulling him closer felt just incredibly right and soothing.

"Should I carry you?"

Danny laughed a little before he realized that Luke was being serious, "No!” He was a prince he could and should be able to walk on his own. He gritted his teeth through the pain in his hip. Maybe he had hit the surface of the water too hard. His gaze wandered over towards Luke who was glancing at him with a silent question in his eyes. Danny shook his head and stubbornly raised his chin.

  
They moved very slowly and Danny was certain that they would be a lot faster if he had allowed Luke to carry him. He seemed in extraordinary shape despite swimming who knew how long with Danny being unconscious. It was truly admirable and made him feel even weaker.

"Where do we go?" Danny whispered, trying to focus on putting one foot in front of the other.

"A town. I don't know."

"Inform the lord or lady and hope that T'Challa will help us to get home."

"Home..." Luke whispered and Danny turned to look at him, which made him lose his balance and stumble so that Luke had to hold him.

He gave him a thankful smile before he asked, "Why do you say that’s this way?"

"What if the pirates went there too?"

"Our military is strong, our people are smart, and Harold is a good leader. I'm sure everything's fine." Danny reassured as he bit his lip in exhaustion. Yeah something was definitely wrong with him. He must be hurt somehow without knowing it.

"Yes that goes for Byford and other big cities."

"They don't have much worth the raid," the words escaped his mouth before he could stop them.

_His parents lived on one of the smaller island in a village you dummy._

"Neither did our boat."

"I didn't mean it that way it's just," there was a sudden sharp pain in his hip and he hissed in air, "I'm sure they just saw our boat and took the opportunity."

Luke looked at him with concern, "Are you sure that I shouldn't carry you?"

"Yes!" Danny didn't mean to be so mean. But he was stressed and weak and still in grief and... all of this was just too much right now. 

Luckily Luke didn't seem to mind.

"Do you... do you know if there is a town or village?" he tried to change the topic.

"I don't know. I mean I've never been here before so how should I know?"

"What do I know? Maybe you walked around and explored the surroundings while I was unconscious."

Luke shook his head "You would have been defenseless and alone then. I wouldn't leave you like that."

_Oh._

"Thank you."

"But you are right, I really hope that there is a village."

"We are at the coast and the soil looks quite fertile. I think we stand a good chance." Danny tried his best to smile.

"If not, we need to find water we can actually drink, and a safe place to stay for the night. Wakanda is home to some dangerous species."

At that exact moment they both stopped. There was something at the horizon. Smoke. Which meant humans.

 

 

 

Thanks to Danny's weakness, it took the two a bit until they reached the village. It wasn't big, not even small. There were a few houses maybe ten or twenty. It was hard to tell. The architecture was completely foreign to Danny and so was the material. When the two arrived, they were eyed weirdly by the locals. They had to stick out like a sore thumb while Luke and his dark skin fit in with the town's people, they both wore clothes that were fairly different to those of these people. They were dressed in colorful, thin fabric while people from Kunlundon dressed in simple colors and fur. It had to be obvious that they weren't from here. 

After a few uncomfortable minutes of walking and being eyed suspiciously, they reached what seemed to be an inn. When Luke entered the house in front of Danny, he didn't miss his hand going to his hip where his sword would normally be. He must have lost it in the ocean.

It was still early and the inn was completely empty except for a pretty woman who seemed to be the owner. She eyed them, looking Luke up and down before she decided that they were no threat and walked forwards, "Well, well, well, who do you have here?"

"Is this an inn?" Luke asked, as always stepping in front of Danny."

She laughed, "Well it's certainly not a brothel."

"Do you have a room?"

"Where are you from?" She crossed her arms in front of her chest. This had to be a bit of a test. The emblem of his family was printed on Luke's cloak.

Luke smiled, "Kunlundon."

"There wasn't a ship arriving today."

_Not really no._

"That doesn't answer my question."

"Baby, does this look like an inn without free rooms?"

This got a chuckle out of Luke "We'd like one then."

"For you and the kid?" she raised a brow.

"Yes. Two beds if possible otherwise maybe a fur to sleep on."

"We have a room with two beds, yes." She seemed relieved by Luke's previous statement, "But here we pay in front."

"Will this be enough?" Luke shrugged out of his fur and handed it over. That was reasonable, they wouldn't need it here anyway.

The woman took the fur and ran her hand over it before she looked at them and pointed at a door, "The room is over there. Be out of here in the morning."

Luke nodded and pulled Danny after him. The room was small, two short beds were standing on either side of the room, leaving not much space between them. There was a single shelf and a skull of an animal Danny didn't know hanging on the wall.

"We should have asked how to get to Kunlundon and told her who we are," Danny said as soon as the door had closed.

"Danny... Have you ever seen King T'Challa?"

"Have you?"

"No."

Danny grinned, "See."

Luke smiled slightly before his features became sadder again, "When we go there... it's possible that people consider us to imposters and criminals."

He hadn't thought about that.

"But-"

"And even if people believe us... we might be in danger on the way to the capitol to meet T'Challa."

"What do you suggest?" Danny whispered.

"King Phillip of Zephyria, he knows us. He'll give us a ship and we can go home."

Danny nodded, "So if we're in Wakanda now we need to follow the coast upwards to reach Zephyria, then we need to travel to Kunlundon."

Luke nodded, "But we have to get through Avengerium on the way."

Danny sighed. Avengerium was the most powerful richest and largest of the kingdoms in this area. For dynasties it had been ruled by the Starks, clever and charismatic people with knights and soldiers, every single one well trained in various arts of war. Getting through there unharmed would be a hard job.

"Do you think that their borders are well guarded?"

Luke shrugged, "I don't know. All I know is that I don't want to get into a fight with their military."

Danny nodded, "Me neither."

Luke smiled softly and looked at Danny, "You still look as if you just survived a pirate attack."

Danny chuckled softly, "That would be absurd."

"What I wanted to say you should really sleep and rest. I'll wake you in the evening and we see what we can trade for something to eat and drink."

"I still have my cloak and a ring from my family." The words left a bitter taste in Danny's mouth, and suddenly the tears were back.

"We're not exchanging a golden sigil ring for sprouts and beer."

"Maybe we can find a trader somewhere. We'll need gold when we travel to Avengerium."

"We'll figure something out in the evening."

Danny nodded and smiled, "You know that you don't have to do this."

"What?"

"All of this. I know that you are a knight and that this is your job but I want you to know that you can leave me here if you want to."

Luke shook his head before he went down to his knees, "I can't. I won't. You are not only my prince anymore, you are my king."


	3. Chapter 3

At night, the Inn was filled with lots of different people. Danny could spot some who seemed to be adventurers but also townspeople. The air was filled with strange music and songs he had never heard before. While Kunlundon had its own assortment of spices and herbs, Danny couldn't recognize the smell in the air as something familiar. Luke pulled Danny along with him to sit down on a table in the back of the room. Now he was at the bar, talking with the owner, or at least the woman they had talked to before to get them some food and something to drink in exchange for Danny's fur cloak. The way Luke and her talked caused a tight feeling to form somewhere in Danny's chest.

He did his best, to hide his happiness, when his knight returned to the table with two steaming pots of stew and glasses filled with beer.

Luke smiled, "I don't know what exactly it is. We have received meat from Wakanda before, but I don't think this was among it."

Danny nodded, and took a spoon full of stew. It was pretty spicy but also kind of sweet. Certainly not something you would get served at a castle, but delicious nonetheless.

"It's good,” he looked at Luke, who had yet to eat.

"Y'vone told me so,” he smiled and took a sip from his beer.

"Y'vone?"

"The owner. I talked a little to her."

"Ah."

"Tomorrow, we'll leave and I have some good news, we won't need to cross Stark territory."

Danny nodded, "Good."

"Yeah... is everything alright with you?"

"Yes. Why?"

"You are weird."

"I'm not."

"Danny... I've known you your whole life. You are off... your majesty,” Danny sighed at the mocked politeness. He knew that there were kings who would do unspeakable things to their staff if they dared to make fun of them. But Danny wasn't one of these people and Luke wasn't just staff. Sometimes Danny wasn't sure what they were, they were more than a king and a knight, and maybe even more than friends. Sometimes his parents would refer to them as brothers, but that wasn't really the case either. Danny and Ward were like brothers, he and Joy were like brother and sister. But Danny didn't feel the same way about them as he did feel about Luke.

"I'm fine, it's just...” what? He couldn't even answer that question himself.

Luke raised a brow and smiled, "You know, you can tell me everything?"

"Yeah, I... I just don't know,” why not tell the truth.

"And you don't have to. You went through a lot and it's okay, if you can't really comprehend and name everything that's going on inside that curly head of yours.

Danny laughed and shook his head, "I'm happy that you survived."

"And I'm happy that I could save you,” the way, Luke looked at Danny eye to eye was somewhat magical. He wasn't sure, if he had seen Luke ever looking this vulnerable before.

After he had eaten a little of the stew and emptied a bit of his beer, Luke gave Danny a gentle pat on his back over the table, "I guess, we should leave." 

Danny eyed the people surrounding them, he and Luke seemed to be a little bit of an attraction right now. He was used to this from home, from being the heir to the throne. But he still didn't like it enough, to be willing to spend more time here, than necessary, "Good idea."

Luke offered him a hand to help him get up and they walked towards the room. As he settled down in bed, Danny realized, that Luke was still standing at the door, looking at him.

"No  _you_ are weird,” Danny smiled gently.

"It's... would you mind, if I stay up a little? Y'vone asked me to join her for a beer."

"Oh."

"I will keep the door in sight all the time."

_Say no._

"Yes, sure."

Danny looked after Luke, as he left the room. He sighed and pressed his head down against the bed.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The next morning, Danny woke up before Luke. He probably had to catch up on sleep from the day before, Danny had at least been unconscious and got some rest that way. He wasn't really sure what to do now. Danny didn't want to wake Luke up, but there was not much to do in their room and the air felt kind of stuffy. Maybe because there wasn't a window or because Danny wasn't used to the heat.

  
Quietly, he sat straight up in his bed, slowly got dressed in his armor, and stepped out into the inn. Y'vone wasn't there yet, the hall laid deserted. It couldn't hurt to catch some fresh air outside, walk a little around town and see what there was to see around here.

The center of the city was bare, there were little trees and a single well. Danny assumed that there might be a market a few times a week. The ground was dry and dusty where there weren't any cobblestones on roads. Despite that, the general wealth of the kingdom of Wakanda was very visible in the buildings and the lack of homeless people on the streets.

The few people Danny saw during his walk gave him weird looks, maybe because of his clothes, of him being new here, or because of the color of his skin. The vast majority of Wakanda was dark skinned, similar to Luke and his family. Danny didn't think that people here had never seen light skinned people in person. They were too close to the coast for that. He was sure that there were occasionally merchants from Asgard or Avengerium coming over to sell them goods, or buy them from here, but it probably didn't happen often. Sometimes the land way was safer, especially with the hand becoming more and more dangerous.

After about half an hour of walking around the small town, Danny headed back to the inn. Just when he started to open the door, Luke stormed out of the house, almost running him over.

"Oh, what the hell?” Danny rubbed his head.

"Where have you been?!"

"I... needed fresh air."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"You were asleep."

"So, what? Wake me up then!” Danny had rarely heard Luke yell this loudly at him.

"I... I… you needed sleep."

"What if something had happened to you?!"

"I can take care of myself!"

"Well, I'm not so sure."

Before Danny could answer, Luke handed him a bag. Maybe it was better that way.

"What's that?” Danny asked.

"Your stuff. What's left. We're leaving right now."

Danny nodded and followed Luke as the other man walked ahead. He was definitely mad at him. His anger shouldn't make Danny happy... no, happy was the wrong word. But it didn't bother him that much. Luke worrying meant that he cared. He cared about him... Danny wondered why that mattered  _this_  much to him right now. He had always known that he was important to Luke, he had never really questioned it. But Luke's friendship and affection had always been important to Danny, it had changed a little, however. Over the last few years, it had changed somehow. Danny wasn't sure how to explain it though. Right now, his joy over Luke's protectiveness was most likely mostly because there was no one else who cared about him left. He was all alone now.

"I'm sorry,” Danny whispered, they had already left the town behind and were slowly moving towards the coast, where they had stranded yesterday, "I know I didn’t say that earlier. I... I didn't think about what me vanishing from the room... that it might scare you."

Luke looked over towards Danny, "You needed some air. The next time, just wake me up so that I can come with you.” There were some emotions in Luke's eyes Danny couldn't quite place or name.

"I will."

Luke nodded, "We're almost there... at the coast. Y'vone told me that there are many towns along the coast, as you would expect. We can seek shelter there, but we can also sleep outside, thanks to the warm climate."

"I've never slept outside."

"I have a few times... as a kid. And during training, back then."

"Was it hard? The training, not sleeping outside."

Luke shrugged, "I guess, there was a lot of blood and sweat, a lot of screaming and loneliness."

"And now you don't even have an actual life anymore, for your own, you know? Why did you do it? Why did you choose this. Was it really all your parents? I mean, you could have run or failed on purpose."

"I have a life."

"Not your own one?"

"I do. And to answer your question. I wanted away from home... I don't know. Back home, I would have lived on this tiny island, become a farmer like my parents, married one of the three girls on the island and so on. This life is much freer than the one that awaited me back home. Also, I always wanted to be a hero. I know, that it sounds cheesy..."

"But you are my hero. You saved my life. That's what heroes do, right?"

Luke smiled, "You really think that I'm a hero?"

"Of course, you always have been."

Luke fell silent and nodded, it was a little uncomfortable. Danny wasn't sure what to say. He settled for nothing and just tried his best to keep up with Luke's long steps, just focusing on Luke's presence next to him, the sound of their steps and his breathing.

"Look, there it is. The sea,” Luke exclaimed and pointed forward. Not that Danny really needed the hint, but okay.

"I suggest we stay a bit away from the coast, just close enough to see it,” Luke continued.

"Good. Do you know where north is?"

"Y'vone told me."

Danny hesitated a bit, before he voiced his concern, "What if she lied to you?"

"Why would she do that?"

"I don't know! But you were always the one who never trusted anyone."

"She didn't lie."

"Okay, but if we walk into a trap, it's your mistake."

"Fair point."

Danny nodded.

"Why are you so mistrusting?"

_Why are you so trusting?_

"I don't know. Maybe because I don't want to lose you,” Danny knew that that didn't make much sense, yet it was the first thought that had come to his mind. He was worried about Luke, or maybe worried about not being close to him anymore.

"Why would you never want to lose me?"

_Good question._

"I... I don't know. All I do know is that I'm scared. I can't give a reason. I just am."

Luke nodded, "I think I know what you mean, but I can promise you that I will do my best so that it doesn't happen."

 

 

* * *

 

 

Luke and Danny had walked the whole day and as the sun settled, Luke slowed down. They were currently out somewhere in the middle of nowhere, no town in sight.  
They had passed two villages on their way but the last one had been hours ago, turning back wasn't an option now. The waves were hitting the shore, only a few feet from them away. The previously swallow coast line had turned into sharp, high cliffs.

There would be no fishing town, but maybe farmers had settled down somewhere ahead. That being said, judging by the way Luke looked around he was searching for a place to settle down for the night, it wasn't a bad area to do so. The ground was covered with soft looking needles and leaves. There were some trees and mossy stones surrounding a clearing. 

"Over there,” Luke pointed towards a big boulder.

"Good place to hide, huh?"

"Yes. Gives us protection from wind and weather and it keeps us out of sight."

"Do you think there are dangerous animals around here?” Danny sighed as he set his second robe that was made out of thin cotton down on the ground. It was warm enough he could use it to sleep on instead of a blanket.

"I don't know."

"Criminals?"

"Don't know."

Danny chuckled, "Didn't you ask Y'vone?"

"We didn't talk too much."

_What did you do then?_

"Let's just hope for the best, right?” Danny watched as Luke set his thin robe down close to him.

Luke nodded, "Yeah. Put the daggers out though. You should put them next to your  _bed_."

Danny obeyed, "Please tell me, that you will not stay awake the entire night."

"It would be better for both of us. Next night, we could sleep in an inn again and I can catch up on sleep. Someone needs to look out here."

"No. Why aren't you just trying to sleep first, I'll wake you up later and then we'll switch, okay?"

Danny could see Luke weighting the options, agreeing on this, or getting into a fight over this shit. His sigh told him that he had won, "Alright, do you want to eat something? I have some bread from Y'vone."

_Of course, you have bread from Y'vone._

God damnit Danny. Be thankful for the offer and stop it with your irrational hatred for this woman. She didn't do anything except being nice to you and Luke, there is no reason to hate her or be mad at her.

"Thank you,” Danny smiled and took the offer. The bread from Wakanda was different then the kind back home. Back home, their bread was dark and sometimes grainy, they would eat it with butter and herbs, stew or salt. Around here, the bread was light and really thin. Curiously, Danny broke a small piece off it and took a bite. It tasted similar to a certain kind of bread back home, but it was a bit softer and sweater. Unusual and unfamiliar but not bad.

"And?” Luke asked curiously. He seemed interested in the taste as well.

Danny smiled and broke the weird breadin two, before he offered one half to Luke.

Luke smiled, "I appreciate the gesture, but there's a second one here in my pocket, keep yours."

"Oh."

Danny's baffled response made Luke chuckle and he had to join. For a few moments, that was all, sitting there and eating weird bread, then Luke sighed.

"What is it?"

"Nothing... I... okay, there's something your parents didn't want you to know, and I get why, but on the other hand, you deserve it."

Slowly, Danny was getting worried. There was something in Luke's voice, it didn't mean anything good. That should be a given by what he had said but still. What tripped Danny off was his voice, "What? Tell me. Please."

"It came to my mind, back when you asked me why I wanted to do this."

"Luke."

"I didn't lie about my motivation... but there is something else. I didn't tell you in my story, but I didn't really lie. I never lied to you, others did that... I, I just never told you the whole truth."

"Luke!"

"I did it to protect you."

"Please."

Luke sighed, "Promise me, that you won't be mad at me, and if you are, that you will still stay with me, so that I can protect you."

"Yes."

"Just don't run away."

"I will never."

Luke nodded and smiled, "Well, your parents told you that each king and queen, each royal of Kunlundon, is paired with a knight from early childhood."

"Yeah."

"Over generations, as a tradition... Well, that isn't the truth. You were the first."

"Why?"

"Before you, there was another heir to the throne. Another child of Wendell and Heather, a girl."

"I had a sister?"

"Yes, princess Miranda. She was older than me. She was ten and I was five, when I heard the news that the princess had been killed by a Hand ambush."

Danny didn't really know what to say. He wasn't angry, he guessed, that his parents didn't want him to be scared for his life. But it was just a lot to take in, "Is that why...” he gestured a little, "...you?"

"Yeah, they wanted to have someone trained as well as possible to protect you after your birth and after you survived early childhood."

"The girl in the paintings?” there were some portraits in the castles of Danny's family, showing a young blonde girl. Whenever he had asked about her, the answers were that they showed the daughter of the artist, sometimes, the answer would also be that they showed his mother, when she was younger. But Danny had seen other paintings of her childhood days and they had been different somehow.

"Yes, I think that's her."

"How can all of this... How could all of this have been kept secret from me?"

"Everyone in the castles have been informed to be quiet, also your teachers... and well, we never have much contact with the actual people."

Danny nodded and swallowed.

"Are you... angry... at me?"

"No..."

"Because you have the right to."

"I'm just... I'm not angry, not even sad, I just feel... empty."

"I'm sorry."

"It's...it's okay... I just need time to think."

Luke sighed, "Okay, I'll remain quiet."

"No. It's... it's okay. Try to sleep."

"Danny...” he whispered gently.

"I just... need time. I won't run away, I promise, I swear.

"Good,” Luke smiled kindly and settled down.

Danny watched him a little, after he had closed his eyes, he watched his breathing and subtle movements. Eventually, his arm got numb and he rolled back on his back to look up at the sky.

It was funny, how the stars and the moon looked the same from down here as they did back home. He had always loved the stars. Had loved the bright lights on top of the dark endless surface. Luke had once told him something about the stars, how you could navigate with the help of them. These days, Danny couldn't fully remember every detail of these lessons. But he knew, that the direction they were headed was north. Maybe, he could ask him eventually...

Danny had to smile, as he remembered another of Luke's sayings and combined it with his thoughts. Always North. North always.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my beta @Casy_Dee, as always an awesome job :3


End file.
